steamersfandomcom-20200214-history
League X
League X is a non-canon short story in The Alan 10 Adventures franchise. Plot scene opened up in Gotham City. The streets were filled with cops. The camera panned up, and revealed helicopters surrounding the top of a building, shining spotlights on it. The camera then zoomed in, revealing the notorious criminal, Two-Face, holding a gun at someone tied up. This someone was the fifth Robin, Damien Wayne. Two-Face: I know it's a little cliche for an adversary of Batman to kidnap his Boy Wonder, but it wasn't exactly up to me. leaned in close to Robin, and pulled out a closed vile of acid from inside his coat pocket. Two-Face: Just enough to do to little Robin what Batman couldn't stop Harley from doing to me. spit in Two-Face's face, landing in the center so it would get on both faces. Two-Face stepped back, wiping it off before looking at Robin, annoyed. Two-Face: Little bastard. You're lucky it's not my choice, otherwise I'd just pour this on you and be done with it. Robin: You're all talk and no act, Harvey! What moron would go through all this trouble just to leave the big decision up to chance? Two-Face: a coin, then slaps Robin across the left side of his face You should learn to respect your elders. I choose to leave things to chance because it's the only fair way! Everyone says life is unfair, but it doesn't have to be. They all chose to make life unfair. Me? Well, I just flipped a coin. a shadowy figure landed behind Two-Face, grabbed him, and flipped him onto his back. Light came onto the figure revealing it to be Batman. Batman: How does it feel being on the flip side, Harvey? stepped over Two-Face, walking to Robin, and began untying him. Batman: You need to be more careful. Robin: You need to let me handle myself. Batman: I did. Look what happened. sound of a gun clicking was heard behind Batman. Batman and Robin turned to see Two-Face standing there, with his gun pointed at them. Two-Face: And both of you should know not to turn your back on an enemy you haven't killed. Robin: That can be changed. Batman: That won't be changed. flipped his coin. When he caught it, he kept his fist clenched. Two-Face: I wonder what it'll be. Heads, I take out Bruce. Tails, I take out the son. opened up his hand, revealing it to be heads. Two-Face: Bats it is, then. fired, but Batman grabbed Two-Face's wrist with his left hand just in time to prevent the shot from hitting him or Robin. With his right hand, he punched Two-Face to the ground, pulling the gun from him with his left. Two-Face held his face for a moment, before getting up and running off from the two of them. Robin quickly followed in pursuit. Batman sighed as he went after Robin. Robin: Get back here, coward! entered the building through the door on the roof, jumping down flights of stairs. He grabbed onto a railing about ten flights down. Robin then entered, and looked down, seeing Two-Face dangling before climbing back onto the stairs and entering the hallway of that floor. Robin jumped, shortly followed by Batman. When they got into the hallway, they saw Two-Face entering a room at the other end. They ran into the room, they saw Two-Face holding a hose. The hose was connected to a large canister filled with acid. Two-Face: This is even better than I could've hoped for. sound of a coin being flipped was heard. All three looked around. Batman: Got someone flipping coins for you now, Two-Face? Two-Face: Wasn't one of my guys. a figure came down and kicked Two-Face away from the vat of acid. Two-Face looked up at Batman, who picked him up and punched him, knocking him out. Batman dropped Two-Face as he and Robin looked at the creature who stood where Harvey was. The figure was seemingly cut in half, in a similar way to Two-Face. On the creature's right side, his skin was tan. He wore a black glove, and a red pant leg that had back stripes. A black stripe went across his chest from the center to his shoulder, which housed a red orb with a leaf. The right side of the back of his neck had two red orbs, one of which had a glowing white circle, and the other had a sperm cell. The right side of is face had black hair and a beard, as well as a red eye with a black pupil. On the left side of the creature, the skin was grey. He wore a red glove, and a black pant leg that had red stripes. There was a red stripe connecting to the black one on the chest, going to the left shoulder, which housed a black orb with a cross. On the back of his left neck, he has two black orbs, one with a star and one with fire. The left side of his face has no hair whatsoever, with a black eye and red pupil. On the center of his chest, he had another orb, which was red on the right and black on the left. The red side had half a heart, and the black side had half a skull. On his belt, he wore a red and black hourglass-like symbol. Batman: Who are you? Helheim: Just someone trying to help. Batman: We don't need help. Helheim: Not by my diagnosis. pressed the hourglass on his belt. A red flash occurred. Batman and Robin covered their eyes, and when they looked, Helheim was gone. In his place was a young man. He had long, green hair, and a brown beard. He wore black glasses, a black jacket with red decals, black jeans, and brown cowboy boots. On his wrist was a black and red gauntlet-like device, with the hourglass symbol on it. Alan: Name's Alan Nomaly. New in town. Sort of. You're welcome, by the way. picked up Two-Face and put him on his shoulder. Batman: I told you we don't need help. Alan: Sure ya don't, Bruce. instantly dropped Two-Face and grabbed Alan by his jacket collar. Batman: What did you just say? Alan: Oh, that's right. You two have that whole "secret identity" thing. Batman: How do you know my name? Alan: Pretty simple, but that's a story for another day. were heard quickly approaching the room. Alan: Ya might wanna get out of here. From what I hear, the cops are looking to use Two-Face's kidnapping as an opportunity to catch both him and the vigilantes. scowled and dropped Alan. As he began walking away, Robin grabbed Alan's throat. Batman: Robin! Robin: Alan This isn't over. Alan: No, it isn't. smiled as Robin let go and left with Batman. As soon as they were gone, Alan pressed the hourglass symbol again, transforming into a green, reptilian creature, and seemed to disappear just as the cops entered the room. The scene then changed from Gotham City to Metropolis. Smoke rose from the streets. The camera zoomed in, showing a fight between Solomon Grundy and Superman. Major Events *Alan Nomaly becomes a member of the Justice League. This is later undone, and he is committed to Arkham Asylum, with the Simplicitrix removed. *Alan kills the Joker and Superman. *Alien X makes his debut. Characters Main Characters *Alan Nomaly/Alanomaly *Bruce Wayne/Batman *Clark Kent/Superman *Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Hal Jordan/Green Lantern *Barry Allen/The Flash *J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter Supporting Characters *Damien Wayne/Robin Villains *Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Solomon Grundy *Barbara Ann Minerva/Cheetah *Waylon Jones/Killer Croc *Digger Harkness/Captain Boomerang *Ma'alefa'ak *Star Sapphire *The Joker *Harley Quinn Aliens Used *Helheim *ChamAlien *Chromastone *Rath *Ripjaws (2x) *Lodestar *Heatblast *Feedback *Big Chill *Fasttrack (2x) *Jetray *Wildmutt *Diamondhead *Upgrade *Alien X (debut) Allusions *The Joker's death is a reference to the Injustice comic series where Superman does the same. Coincidentally, Superman dies as well. *Two-Face saying that his scars were caused by Harley is a reference to Alanomaly's own Two-Face story, suggesting they are within the same continuity. This is further backed up due to Two-Face knowing Batman's identity. *The tank of acid, and Two-Face's plan to transform others into freaks resembling him, are both references to Batman vs Two-Face, the final Batman movie to star Adam West. *Helheim's line, "Not by my diagnosis," is a quote from Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow from The Dark Knight. Trivia *This was made because fuck you that's why. *The title of this episode comes from Alan 10/Alanomaly joining the Justice League (X being the Roman numeral for 10), as well as Alan's first usage of Alien X. *Many of Alan's lines are references to other DC films. This is meant to not just be a nod to Alan being from another universe, but also as a nod to his fourth wall breaks, which are otherwise absent from this story.